How Do I Love Thee
by tatayoung
Summary: one shot-Kagome has goen down the well once again in tears with inuyasha to follow. poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning How Do I Love Thee. first one shot plz tell me wut u think i will luv ya all for it :)


Hello people I just want to say like thx to everyone who has reviewed by fic, Broken I really liked wut yall had to say!

And I want to apologize in advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes b/c one I cant spell and to I burned my hand and I like cant type that well with one hand but I'm bored so I'll try my best 

Ok so thanks for understanding and here is the Fic

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything in this Fic not even the computer I'm so sad, I wish I had an Inu then I would be loved I'm still sad. :'( I also don't own the Poem or even the book I'm getting it soon such a good book anyone who likes Lurlene McDaniel so has to read this book

* * *

How Do I love Thee

Kagome jumped into the well and headed back to the present. Inuyasha had done it again he had gone to see Kikyou thinking that she didn't know. Kagome ran into her house and straight to her room where so fell on her bed and cried.

**1 hour later **

Kagome was still crying but she had now moved on to her home work she was trying to do it but it was so hard to concentrate so she moved onto a book. How Do I Love Thee by Lurlene McDaniel. She opened to the first page where so found a poem.

**How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.**

**I love thee to the depth and breadth and height**

She began to read the poem. As she read, it began to remind her of her feelings for a certain some one.

**On Other Side of Well**

Inuyasha had watched her jump into the well once again from his new best friend the ground that was the 4th time this week that he had become very close to the ground. The spell had finally subsided and Inuyasha jumped to the highest branch on the God Tree to think for a while.

**My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight**

**For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.**

His thought went to Kagome almost instantly and how she looked when she had seen him with that….that….BITCH Kikyou. Why did he always run to her when ever he had the chance or smelled her undead sent. But this time it was different he had gone to see her for the last time. He had told her that he had made his choice.

**Kagome **

He had told her that thing that he had made his choice. She had left. She couldn't bear to be around when he told that Bitch that he had chosen her and he would go to hell with her. She had run. Ran as fast as she could, hoping to reach the well before he had noticed her. But she didn't make it.

**I love thee to the level of every day's**

**Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.  
**

**Inuyasha**

He had thought he had made it back in time to see her but he was wrong. He did make it back in time but she had all the wrong thoughts. He tried to explain but all he got was a mouthful of dirt. He had gotten so many sits that he was in a holes so deep it was hard to get out. He could smell the salt from her tears. That was the worst feeling knowing he was the reason she was crying.

**Kagome**

He had caught up with her in no time, tried to stop her from leaving. How could she stay while she knew that he would never love her the way she loved him. He would be with that undead thing in hell where he thought he belonged. No. he belonged with her. She needed him by her side to protect her from life's downs and be with her during the ups. But she knew that she could never stay where she did not belong.

**I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;**

**I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.**

Kagome had moved from her spot at the desk to a spot outside her window on the roof where Inuyasha had come to get her. She knew that, that he would never come back to get her.

**Inuyasha **

Up in his tree no one could see him that was how he liked it. Alone. Did he want to be alone for ever? No. He would not be alone he would go see Kagome and he would set things straight and tell her that he loved her more then anything in this world, and couldn't live with out her.

**I love thee with a passion put to use**

**In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.**

**Kagome**

She was sitting on her roof watching the sun set. Wishing that some where, in this big world, there is someone out there for her. She wished with all her heart that he would come soon she was so lonely. She couldn't wait. She missed Inuyasha so much. She began to cry all over again.

**Inuyasha**

He jumped down from the tree and ran towards the well and jumped in. Once on the other side her walked up to the house not noticing that she was on the roof.

**I love thee with a love I seemed to lose**

**With my lost saints, -- I love thee with the breath,**

He walked in to the house and up to her room. He found the door open. But she was no where to be found. The window was open was she waiting for him? Then he smelt it. Her tears, the saltiness of them. He knew that he was the cause of it. He stepped out on to the roof with her.

Kagome notice that someone was on the roof with her. He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close so that her face on in his red fire rat coat. It was a little rough but she loved the feel of it.

"Kagome.." He whispered "I'm sorry you had to see that but…"

Here it comes she thought.

"There is something I have to tell you……I love you." He said

**Smiles, tears, of all my life! -- and, if God choose,**

**I shall but love thee better after death.**

* * *

What did you all think this is my first one shot and I'm not sure how I did on it I'm not to good at these kind of things I would love in put to what you all have to say I accept flamers, addmiers. I want to know what you think so don't wait. REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW!.

Ja ne


End file.
